Love Under Pressure
by ElaineDex
Summary: When an accident causes Ronon & Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa & how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 27 May 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

"Let's head back to the gate", Lt. Col John Sheppard said to his and Major Lorne's team as their most recent search for a ZPM failed miserably.

After the disaster that had been Captain Jones, Lorne had recruited another Atlantis member, a Lieutenant Franks, and thankfully, up to now, having him on the team was working out quite well.

They all set off to head back to the gate, falling into conversation as they walked.

Rodney and Ellie were chattering incessantly about why their co-ordinates had been wrong, Lyssa just behind them smiling to herself as they argued. Teyla was walking alone, taking in the scenery, Lorne and Franks were together and Ronon and Sheppard were bringing up the rear.

Ronon was just about to head up front to join his wife, Ellie, when Sheppard tapped his arm.

"Can I ask you something…..about Lyssa?", he asked tentatively and Ronon regarded him curiously.

"Sure", he replied, waiting for Sheppard to continue.

"You're probably not the best person to ask seeing how you and her used to be……", he trailed off as Ronon held up his left hand and showed him his wedding band.

"Right. Ok, point taken", Sheppard said before continuing, "Commitment. Actually that's what I was leading up to. Do you think Lyssa…….", but he didn't get a chance to continue as up ahead Rodney bellowed,

"Sheppard get up here, we found something".

Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a foreboding glance before jogging to join Rodney and Ellie who had spotted a stone wall hidden amongst some foliage.

"What is it?", Sheppard asked as he and Ronon crowded around the back of Rodney and Ellie.

"It's a wall", Rodney replied sarcastically and Sheppard threw him a warning look.

"It's a wall the ZPM may be hidden behind", Ellie filled in and Sheppard looked at her.

"Thank you", he said and Ellie nodded.

"There are some inscriptions in the stone that we're just about to decipher, see what it says", Rodney said and Sheppard looked back at him.

"Ok, well be as quick as you can".

"Aren't we always", Rodney huffed, waving them back, away from where he and Ellie needed to work.

The group sat around whilst the two Dr's worked and Sheppard took the opportunity to sit by Lyssa.

"Hey", he said dropping a kiss on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Hey", she replied, her stomach flip-flopping as it always did when he moved close to her.

Their relationship was now well and truly out in the open, had been for a few months and Lyssa was pleased because Sheppard seemed quite happy about the fact.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something when we get back to Atlantis", Sheppard said and Lyssa looked at him, her expression making him put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's nothing bad", he said and felt her relax against him.

"Can't you tell me now?", she asked but he shook his head.

"That would spoil the surprise".

"I guess I'll have to wait then", Lyssa said and Sheppard grinned.

"Good things come to those who wait" he said leaning in and kissing her mouth tenderly.

Ronon, who was sat nearby stood and went to join Ellie who had moved further along the wall, away from Rodney who was now muttering to himself in the distance.

"How's it going?" Ronon asked, kneeling next to her and Ellie smiled at him.

"Ok. There is definitely something behind this wall. I don't think it's the ZPM though".

Ronon nodded, his hand reaching out to touch her neck and Ellie bent her head as the action tickled her skin.

She continued working as best she could but she felt Ronon move closer, his lips brushing her ear.

"Ronon", she whispered, the note in her voice telling him that she needed to work but that if he insisted, she really wouldn't mind if he pushed her to the ground and made love to her. He'd heard it before, knew it was true.

He was just about to kiss her when Rodney's voice shattered the moment.

"Excuse me. Do you really think we have time for such…..such goings on?", he twittered and Ellie and Ronon turned to look at him as he seemed to turn a strange shade of pink.

"She is my wife McKay", Ronon said, a smile on his lips as Rodney turned away.

"I am well aware of that it's just that we need to get a move on here", he said haughtily and Ellie turned to Ronon.

"I should get back to work", she murmured regretfully and he nodded, stealing one quick kiss before standing and leaving her to it.

After a while Rodney and Ellie discovered that the inscriptions in the stone read:-

'Memories holding you back from life

Release the burden, walk in to the light

Banish the memories and continue your life'.

They called the others over and told them.

"Well it doesn't sound too bad", Sheppard said.

"You think?", Lorne asked sounding a little uncertain.

"What's the worst that can happen?", Sheppard said, frowning as Ronon snorted derisively.

"I think we should take a look", Rodney said and they all looked to Sheppard and Lorne, after all it was their call.

Lorne shrugged, effectively leaving the decision to Sheppard.

"You out rank me….Sir", Lorne said and Sheppard smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks", he muttered.

He looked around at both teams but received no help and in the end he said.

"Ok, we'll take a look".

Sheppard went over the wall first and then gave the all clear.

Ronon then helped boost everyone else up and over, paying careful attention to Ellie's butt as he helped her up and he smiled at her wickedly as she tried to get away from his probing hands.

Sheppard helped to steady everyone as they dropped to the ground on the other side and when everyone, including Ronon, was over they began to move forward.

They soon found themselves in a courtyard, the high stone walls covered in greenery and it was hard to see anything.

Rodney and Ellie began to try and see through to the walls to see if there were any more inscriptions and as they were doing that the others looked around.

Lyssa and Ronon were stood by a huge stone pillar when the ground suddenly began to tremble and everyone turned just in time to see two streaks of light shoot from the pillar and hit Ronon and Lyssa directly in the middle of their foreheads.

"Lyssa!!", Sheppard shouted at the same time as Ellie cried out,

"Ronon!!".

They watched in horror as the lights suddenly stopped as did the shaking ground and Ronon and Lyssa collapsed onto the floor.

For a moment everyone stood, immobilised by what they had witnessed and then it was like everyone came to life, rushing toward their friends but none of them beat Ellie and Sheppard.

Sheppard gathered Lyssa into his arms.

"Lyssa…..Lyssa!!", he said, shaking her but there was no response.

"McKay", he shouted, "What the hell just happened?".

"I….I don't know", Rodney said looking in bewilderment at the stone pillar.

Ellie knelt by Ronon, her hands going to his face and chest.

"Ronon, talk to me. Ronon..…", she trailed off when he stayed unconscious.

"Rodney do something", Sheppard commanded.

"Like what?", Rodney asked, his voice high pitched as it always was whenever he felt stressed.

"Can you not see any markings on the pillar?", Ellie said, her eyes not leaving Ronon.

"No. There's nothing on it", Rodney replied and the others began to spread out looking for clues.

Just then though both Lyssa and Ronon began to wake up.

"Lyssa are you alright?", Sheppard asked keeping her pressed against him and Lyssa nodded, her head feeling really woozy.

Ellie bent and whispered to Ronon, her lips close to his,

"Ronon, are you ok?" and she looked down into his eyes as he stared up at her, a blank expression upon his face.

Eventually he replied,

"I'm ok, thanks, er……who are you…I don't know you?".

Ellie sat back, her mouth hanging open with shock.

Behind them Lyssa was pushing at Sheppard's shoulders.

"Sheppard? What the hell are you doing? Get off me", Lyssa was saying and then suddenly Ronon was sitting up.

"Lyssa? Are you ok?", he asked and Lyssa twisted in Sheppard's arms.

"Ronon. I'm fine, you?", she asked and Ronon stood, leaving Ellie kneeling, in shock, as he left her and moved to Lyssa.

He glanced at Sheppard briefly who released Lyssa and watched open mouthed as Lyssa flew into Ronon's arms.

"What the……..?", he trailed off, his eyes meeting Ellie's whose were equally stunned.

"Rodney what is going on?" Sheppard asked, not moving his eyes from Ronon and Lyssa.

"How the hell should I know, I saw the exact same thing as you did, so why ask me", Rodney shouted.

"Because usually when anything happens its down to you," Sheppard replied.

"Well not this time", Rodney grumbled.

"Ronon, what are you doing?", Ellie suddenly asked feeling more than a little confused.

Ronon glanced at the small brunette woman and then turned to Sheppard,

"Who is she?", he murmured and Sheppard glared at him.

"Are you kidding me?", he asked but Ronon shook his head.

"Oh my god", Rodney mumbled to Teyla who was stood by his side.

"They've lost their memories………."

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 01 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can****t Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : ****When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous Rodney", Lyssa said.

She had overheard McKay's comment and both she and Ronon were looking at him as though he was the one who had lost his mind.

"Do you remember me then?", Ellie asked as she stood and moved to stand near Sheppard.

Lyssa looked at the smaller woman and frowned.

"Um, well, to be honest no…….should I?" she asked and Ellie looked at Sheppard who said,

"Ellie's been on Atlantis for nearly three years so yeah, I'd say you should remember her".

Lyssa and Ronon exchanged glances and then shrugged.

"We need to get you both checked out by Beckett", Sheppard said and Ellie agreed.

"But we're ok", Ronon said missing the anguished look that Ellie threw him.

Sheppard turned to Rodney.

"You stay here with Lorne, Franks and Teyla, try to figure out what happened".

"And what if it happens to us?", Rodney moaned and Sheppard glared at him.

"Make sure it doesn't".

The journey back to the gate seemed the longest that Sheppard and Ellie had ever endured as they walked behind Ronon and Lyssa who seemed quite happy to walk with their arms wrapped around one another.

"Their memories must have gone back to the time when they were together", Sheppard said stating the blindingly obvious and Ellie looked at him.

"You think?", she snapped sounding extremely pissed off.

They got back to Atlantis and Sheppard and Ellie made sure Ronon and Lyssa went straight to the infirmary.

They hovered as Beckett examined them and then folded his arms and scratched his head.

"They seem perfectly fine to me", he said then looked at Ellie when she made a strange sound of disbelief.

"But neither of them remember me", she said and Beckett frowned and looked at Ronon who was sat next to Lyssa on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"You remember nothing about Ellie?", he asked and Ronon frowned wondering just who exactly this Ellie person was supposed to be.

He shook his head and Beckett turned to Lyssa.

"Let me see, what's the last thing you remember?"

Lyssa smiled and turned to Ronon,

"Waking up next to him and then we went off -world with Sheppard and the others", she replied and Ellie had to look away as Lyssa put her hand on Ronon's leg.

Beckett cleared his throat uncomfortably before saying,

"Well in light of things I think I'll keep you both in here overnight as a precaution, see if things start to come back to you".

He ushered Sheppard and Ellie to the door and murmured,

"We need to speak with Elizabeth. I'll get them settled and then meet you in the briefing room".

Sheppard and Ellie agreed and headed off to see Weir and await Beckett's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long and as Beckett entered the briefing room Elizabeth said,

"So…what's going on?".

"I have no idea. They're both physically fine but they can't seem to remember anything of the past three or so years".

"Great", Ellie mumbled and Sheppard had to agree with her.

"So what do you advise we do….fill in the blanks for them?", Elizabeth asked and Beckett sighed.

"I know this will be hard for you two" and he looked to Sheppard and Ellie before continuing, "but no, I think we should wait and see what happens for now. It would be better for Lyssa and Ronon if their memories returned by themselves".

"But Ronon and I……he's my….we're……", Ellie trailed off as she comprehended just how much she'd have to keep from him.

"I know it will be difficult but hopefully it'll only be short term. I'll keep them in the infirmary tonight, that should give you some time to get organised, move Ronon's things to another room and so on".

Ellie went quiet and Sheppard also began to think of how different everything was going to have to be.

"I'll inform all personnel that they're not to speak with Ronon or Lyssa unless absolutely necessary and if they do they are not to tell them anything about the last three years", Weir said.

They finished up the meeting and then Ellie stood to leave.

"If you'll excuse me I should go and collect Hope from Dr Heightmeyer".

As she left Sheppard fell into step beside her.

"It'll be ok", he said and Ellie glanced at him.

"I hope you're right", she replied.

"They'll remember everything soon, it's probably only a temporary thing", Sheppard said and Ellie nodded, neither of them convinced.

ooOoo

The next morning came and Ronon and Lyssa were exactly the same. Beckett pulled Sheppard and Ellie to one side as he said,

"I have no reason to keep them in here for another day or night for that matter. I'm going to have to release them".

"How are we going to keep them apart?", Sheppard asked and as they looked over, Ronon was caressing Lyssa's face with one of his hands and Ellie turned her back on them, feeling slightly sick.

"Well, far short of keeping an escort with them at all times, I'm not sure. You could jostle yours and Major Lorne's teams about. You have Lyssa with you Colonel Sheppard and have Ronon with Ellie? At least you'd be together then", and he glanced at Ellie who was looking a little upset.

"Yeah we could do that", Sheppard said then turned to Ellie. "We're going to have to make sure we keep them apart at night as much as possible. I'll speak with Lorne and tell him we'll have to have some overnight off-world trips".

Ellie nodded. "We could have people watch out for them too, if they try to be alone….if you know what I mean?".

Sheppard grimaced but agreed, "I'll put the word out amongst my men".

ooOoo

And so the trying times began.

Ronon and Lyssa were convinced they were still a couple and Sheppard had to keep telling himself that it was ok for Ronon to lay his hand on Lyssa's behind as they walked along……for now.

After only a day of seeing Ronon all over Lyssa, Ellie called crisis talks with Sheppard in the mess hall.

"We have to do something", she said and he agreed.

"Maybe if we spent some time alone with them it may help jog their memories", he suggested and Ellie looked at him.

"What reason could I have for being alone with Ronon?", she asked and Sheppard frowned, then smiled as he recalled something.

"You could get him to teach you how to shoot again", he said and Ellie covered her eyes as she too remembered the time a couple of years ago that had resulted in her injuring Ronon as he tried to teach her how to fire a weapon.

"Is that really such a good idea?", she said and Sheppard shrugged.

"You've gotten better with a gun since then so just pretend to be a little clueless and try not to shoot him this time. I'll book you in for some training with him this evening".

"How are you going to get some time with Lyssa?", Ellie asked and Sheppard smiled.

"I think I'll suggest she take a refresher course with me but on something a little more physical…", he replied and Ellie shook her head.

"Typical".

"I don't know what you mean", Sheppard replied innocently.

ooOoo

Ronon stood in the doorway of the fire-arms training room and observed Dr Harrison whilst she was still unaware of his presence.

There was something familiar about her but he couldn't actually remember her.

He watched as she picked up one of the guns and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to take the weapon from her to keep her from hurting herself or him for that matter. He suddenly felt apprehensive, a feeling he didn't normally experience and he pushed the feeling to one side as Ellie turned and saw him.

"Oh…hello", she said shyly, placing the gun back on the counter.

"Sheppard said you need some training", Ronon said moving toward the cupboard where all the guns were supposed to be housed.

"Yes….I'm not very good….", she trailed off as he came to stand behind her and she could feel the heat from his body at her back through the thin material of her dress.

He handed her a small hand gun and Ellie actually bit back a smile when she recalled that it was the same type he had started her off with the last time they had done this.

Ronon looked down at her as she got used to the feel and shape of the weapon. She was quite small and he frowned as he felt a protective urge toward her.

Dismissing it he quickly told her how to hold the gun correctly and then asked her to try a few test shots at the target in front of them.

Ellie deliberately mis-aimed and consequently didn't do very well. She heard Ronon sigh and actually felt guilty.

Ronon knew this could be a long training session and he sighed. He had hoped to spend some time with Lyssa later but he'd have to see how things went here. If Dr Harrison was this bad of a shot then she needed to improve quickly or she could endanger her team-mates.

After Ellie missed a few more times, he moved closer to her and reached around her, showing her how to aim, he then moved his hands to her hips and adjusted her stance and Ellie had to bite back a moan at the feel of him touching her.

She inadvertently wiggled her hips, her butt moving against him and Ronon didn't move for a moment, he was trying to gauge whether she knew what she was doing and if she remembered that he was with Lyssa, that he wasn't open to offers.

It was only when Ellie twisted and looked up at him and said,

"Should I try again now?", that he cleared his throat and nodded, stepping back from her.

He must have been wrong, she obviously had no idea what kind of effect wiggling her butt against a man could have upon him.

ooOoo

Further down the hall Lyssa and Sheppard were stood opposite each other in the hand to hand combat training room.

"So tell me why you think this is necessary again", Lyssa said as she spun the sparring sticks in her hands at a speed that made Sheppard gulp nervously.

"Well, with your little bit of memory loss I just need to make sure you're not going to be a liability to my team", he replied and Lyssa frowned.

"Your team?", she asked. Somehow that didn't seem quite right.

"Yes, we had a shake up a while back…..you wouldn't remember", Sheppard said and Lyssa looked at him strangely.

"Come on then, let's get started", Sheppard said, waving his sticks at her, trying to look confident.

Lyssa smiled at him and Sheppard had a feeling he was going to regret this little bit of training.

They began to fight, Lyssa putting him on his back more times than he cared to think about.

Eventually Sheppard decided enough was enough. He wanted her, no needed her underneath him.

He moved quickly, taking Lyssa by surprise. He knocked her feet out from under her and she let out a startled cry as she landed hard and the air rushed from her lungs.

Sheppard sat astride her and bent low, his face close to hers. He held one of the sticks lightly across her wind pipe and she looked up at him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

She saw something change in his eyes as they stared at one another but she couldn't pin-point what it was.

Sheppard's eyes flicked to Lyssa's lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly but knew he couldn't.

Angry and frustrated he stood.

"That's enough for now", he said and Lyssa didn't miss the cool tone to his voice.

She sat up watching as he put the sticks away. There was something different about him. He wasn't the usual jokey, carefree Sheppard she remembered.

"I suggest you get an early night and get some sleep. We're off-world early tomorrow", he said bluntly and then left her alone.

As he left he nodded to one of his men who was going to inconspicuously follow Lyssa to her quarters and make sure she was alone.

He sighed deeply, this was going to be harder than he had first anticipated. He wondered had Ellie had any better luck with Ronon.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 2 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

**Rating : M** **Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

Ellie caught up to Sheppard just as he was entering the mess hall.

"Hey, how'd it go?", she asked adjusting Hope onto her other hip as she followed him inside.

"Not good. Coffee?", Sheppard replied holding up a cup for her and she nodded.

"Thanks. What happened?".

They moved to a table and Sheppard put Ellie's cup in front of her and raised his own to his lips before replying.

"I wanted to kiss her, I didn't of course but it was damn hard not to. I made sure she went to bed alone though, I had Bennett follow her to her room. What about Ronon?".

"I didn't shoot him this time but no other luck. It was like he was trying his best to distance himself from me. I actually felt guilty for keeping him from Lyssa", Ellie replied glumly and Sheppard sighed.

"Did he say he was going to bed now?" he asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, he muttered something about probably having missed Lyssa because our session had gone on so long".

"Let's hope we can get better results from the off-world missions", Sheppard said and Ellie nodded.

--  
Major Lorne's team ventured further into the forest under Ronon's expert guidance but so far their search for other signs of life had proved fruitless.

Ronon was struggling to remember the team shake-up that had resulted in him and Lyssa swapping places and he didn't feel right being on Lorne's team instead of Sheppard's. He glanced over at Dr Harrison who was kneeling in front of her lap top, typing furiously and he frowned.

Why the hell couldn't he remember anything? He must have known her before. She certainly acted like she knew him, was friendly enough and relaxed in his company but he just couldn't recall anything about her.

Suddenly she jumped up and scrambled away from her lap top, a cry of alarm escaping from her as she collided with Ronon.

His hands shot out and gripped her arms to steady her.

"What is it?", he asked glancing around and seeing no obvious danger signs.

"There's something……crawling….on my laptop", she replied blushing as Ronon looked to her lap top then back at her as though she was an idiot.

"It's just an insect", he said.

"You'll get used to her phobia of all things that crawl again", Lorne said, a smile playing on his mouth as he passed them.

"Yes, we usually just ignore her now", Teyla said as she too passed them and Ellie pulled a face at her, cautiously moving back to her lap top and Ronon looked at them all feeling like he'd never be used to anything again.

They travelled all day and Lorne made the unusual decision to set up camp for the night instead of heading back for the gate. Ronon made a fire and they all sat round for a while and he listened as Lorne and Teyla talked, hoping to hear something that would help his so-called memory loss.

Ellie silently observed Ronon. She was cold and wanted nothing more than to go and snuggle closer to him….but knew she couldn't.

Eventually they all settled down to sleep, Ronon lying across the fire from her.

Ellie wasn't particularly keen on sleeping outdoors, never had been, she didn't like camping. She lay awake, her eyes huge as she listened to the sounds of the forest.

Somewhere behind her something made a noise and some foliage moved and she sat up abruptly, squinting into the pitch black of the trees. Just then something tickled her hand and she looked down to see a bug crawling and her heart nearly stopped.

Ronon watched Ellie from across the fire. She was moving around on her bedroll like a woman possessed. He could tell she was terrified by the small cries she kept trying to smother. He glanced at Lorne and Teyla but they appeared to be well out of it and he sighed and sat up.

"Ellie", he said quietly, her name sounding strangely familiar on his tongue.

Ellie glanced at him and he saw her eyes were huge with fright.

"Come sleep closer to me, I'll keep a watch out for anything", he said and he saw her back stiffen and realised his offer could be seen differently.

"I didn't mean…..", he tried to explain but before he could finish she had grabbed her bedroll and had stepped over Lorne and was settling down in front of him.

"Thank you", she whispered feeling instantly safer.

"No problem", Ronon replied.

He lay back down on his side, facing her back, his head propped up on his hand as he watched her shivers slowly dissipating.

Ellie must have fallen to sleep for she was slowly being awakened by the feel of a large hand creeping up her mid-section as it headed for one rounded breast. She opened her eyes and saw it was still dark.

She tried to move backwards but hit a solid, warm body instead. Ronon was pressed against her back, warming her and she closed her eyes as his hand moved higher.

She stifled a groan as his fingers found a taught nipple and she wondered whether she should wake him up to stop him going any further.

But he was her husband.

Ronon slowly awoke to the feeling of a warm breast in his hand, a pebbled nipple in between his fingers.

He rolled his hips forward, groaning when his groin came into contact with a soft female form.

"Lyssa", he murmured.

Suddenly the female form moved away abruptly and he opened his eyes to see Ellie pushing ineffectively at his hand, trying to free his arm from her top.

"Get off me", she said, fighting back tears, trying not to let him see how much he'd upset her by calling her Lyssa.

Ronon immediately released her breast and sat away from her.

"I'm sorry….I must have been dreaming", he muttered, ashamed that he had touched her in that way without knowing what he was doing.

Ellie kept her back to him as she cleared her throat.

"I….it's…..it doesn't matter", she said quietly.

After a moment or two she lay back down, slightly further away from him, with her back firmly towards him and Ronon did the same to her.

He couldn't wait for morning to come.

ooOoo

Sheppard's team settled down for the night around their camp fire, Sheppard making sure he was near Lyssa.

She seemed to doze off quite quickly but sleep evaded him. He couldn't stop watching her.

She was beautiful.

He ached to just go and lie next to her and wrap his arms around her. Why couldn't she remember their time together? It was so unfair and it wasn't even like he could just ask her out and start over because she believed herself to be in love with Ronon.

He was just about to doze off when Lyssa began to murmur in her sleep.

He leaned in closer and tried to figure out what she was saying.

Suddenly Rodney snored extremely loudly and Lyssa stirred, making Sheppard jump back so that she didn't catch him.

"Rodney!", he hissed, "Quit snoring will ya?".

Rodney grumbled something about being uncomfortable and then turned over.

Sheppard sighed and went back to watching Lyssa who had turned onto her side, facing him.

He inched his bedroll closer to hers and propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch her again.

After a while she began to mumble again. And then his breathing froze as she whispered,

"John….do that again…don't stop…..".

He stared at her, his mouth open and suddenly her eyes opened and she caught him gawping at her.

"What's the matter?", Lyssa asked, wondering why Sheppard was looking at her with such a strange expression on his face.

"You were dreaming", he replied and Lyssa blinked at him.

"I was?", she asked and he nodded.

"Was I saying stuff?", she asked and again he only nodded.

"Anything bad?", she said and he shook his head.

Lyssa regarded him. He really was acting out of character lately.

"Are you ok?", she said.

Sheppard realised he should pull himself together and he flipped onto his back.

"Sure. Just trying to get some sleep. Between Rodney's snoring and your dreaming it's proving very difficult though".

"Sorry. I'll try not to dream again", Lyssa said turning her back to him and Sheppard sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his arm.

The next morning Sheppard awoke first and packed up his stuff. Franks, Rodney and Lyssa were still sleeping so he moved to Lyssa's side first, shaking her gently to wake her up.

"Lyssa, come on, we're going to have to get going", he said, really wanting to wake her up by kissing her but he knew he couldn't.

"Hm, what?", Lyssa murmured, still half asleep and dreaming.

"You have to get up, we need to leave", Sheppard told her again.

Lyssa half opened her bleary eyes and looked at Sheppard, then she smiled and grabbed his face. She pulled his head down and gave him a searing kiss.

"John", he heard her whisper and his heart leapt. Had she remembered?

It took Lyssa a moment or two to become aware of what she was doing but when she fully awoke she pulled back and stared at Sheppard.

"What are you doing?", she asked accusingly.

"What do you think I'm doing?", he answered her question with a question.

Lyssa saw her hand was behind his head and realised that she must have instigated their kiss.

She blushed. "Sorry", she mumbled.

"Hey, I don't mind. You can kiss me anytime", Sheppard replied, trying to keep his voice light as he realised she still hadn't regained her memory.

Reluctantly he moved away from her.

"I must have been dreaming and thought you were Ronon", Lyssa explained and Sheppard turned away from her.

"Yeah, that must have been it", he agreed.

This plan had also not worked. Again he wondered how Ellie had fared with Ronon.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 03 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 4 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

Ellie and Sheppard entered the mess hall and joined the breakfast food queue.

"How did it go?", Sheppard asked as he took in Ellie's glum expression.

"He groped my breasts and called me Lyssa", she announced grimly and Sheppard winced.

"How did it go for you?", Ellie asked.

"She kissed me when she woke up this morning but only because she thought I was Ronon", Sheppard replied.

"Marvellous", Ellie said dryly and Sheppard nodded.

They sat at the table behind Lyssa and Ronon so that they could observe them less noticeably. Rodney and Teyla were already sat with Ronon and Lyssa anyway.

They watched as Ronon turned to Lyssa and leant toward her, kissing her cheek and nibbling on her ear. Lyssa giggled and Sheppard threw his fork down into his scrambled egg as he suddenly lost his appetite.

Ellie bit her lip as she watched Lyssa turn her head and kiss Ronon's mouth.

"I can't watch this", Ellie said standing abruptly and Sheppard agreed. He followed Ellie from the mess hall, neither of them looking back.

As Sheppard and Ellie passed their table, Ronon and Lyssa glanced at them, both of them having mixed feelings about their earlier separate incidents.

"So…what are you two planning on doing today?", Rodney asked them suddenly and both Ronon and Lyssa turned to look at him, surprised by his question. Normally Rodney was only concerned with his own life.

"I'm not sure…I'm feeling pretty tired, what about you?", Lyssa said turning to Ronon who grinned at her, picking up on her meaning.

"Bed sounds good to me", he said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Rodney and Teyla exchanged a look of panic.

Teyla excused herself and quickly found Sheppard and Ellie.

"I think you'll have to come up with a plan very quickly. Ronon and Lyssa are talking about retiring to bed." Teyla told them.

Ellie could feel the ache in her heart at the thought of Ronon with Lyssa. Even knowing that they weren't aware of what they were doing to her and Sheppard, didn't lessen the pain she felt.

"What if I got Lyssa to my office somehow and Rodney could cause a partial lock down. That could keep them apart. I mean it doesn't have to be much just a certain section, that's always happening, and Rodney could easy pull that off. That is if you can keep Ronon away from him." Sheppard suggested, looking at Ellie who nodded tiredly.

ooOoo

Back in the mess hall Ronon and Lyssa were stuck with Rodney.

"Are you alright Rodney?" Lyssa asked, noticing the panicky look on his face, as he kept glancing at the door as if he were expecting someone to walk in.

"Me! I'm fine, peachy." he said, his voice sounding a little high.

"So what are you eating? I hope you didn't touch that so called peach pie they had on display. If you ask me, I think were being used as guinea pigs, some of the stuff they try to feed us tastes nothing like it's supposed to..." Rodney waffled on, as Lyssa had a fit of laughter against Ronon's chest. Ronon wondered why the hell Rodney was still there, normally he would have been out the door right after Sheppard and Teyla.

"Lyssa I need you to bring your reports to me. I'm getting ready to send them through the gate and yours doesn't seem to be here." Sheppard's voice sounded in her ear.

"Damn it, I gave them to him yesterday." Lyssa said, trying to think if she actually had or not.

"Just go see him and I'll meet you in my room when you're finished." Ronon told her.

"Alright, see you later." Lyssa said, placing a kiss on his mouth.

"Mmm, yes I think I should be going now too...I'll er...see you...yes...", and with that bit of mumbling Rodney seemed to run out of the mess hall like a scalded cat.

Ellie and Teyla grabbed Rodney on his way out of the mess hall and told him he had to lock down Sheppard's office as soon as Lyssa was in there.

"What?! How do you propose I do that, wave a magic wand over it. Besides Ronon will kill me if he finds out. And he will find out, because he'll be expecting me to fix it, what do you think will happen then, hmm?. Any of you ever seen a scientist disembowelled by a Satedan?" Rodney moaned and sulked as Ellie and Teyla dragged him to Sheppard's office.

As soon as they saw Lyssa enter the room they dragged Rodney over to the door and got him to disable it.

"Where do you think we can hide him?" Ellie asked Teyla.

"Hide who?" Rodney asked.

When they both looked at him, Rodney realized they were talking about him.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, I am not going to hide from Ronon, he will definitely kill me, if he finds me and he is very good at finding things" .

"Alright, we'll send you over to the Athosian camp. Ronon doesn't have to know." Teyla told him.

Rodney pondered this and agreed to be hidden in the Athosian camp until the next morning.

"But I need my own stuff with me..." he told them then started to rattle off a list of the stuff he wanted to take with him.

Ellie and Teyla exchanged looks with each other as Rodney added even more to the list of things he wanted to take.

Before they bundled him into a jumper headed for the mainland they made Rodney show Teyla how to disable the door to his and Ellie's lab so that when Ronon entered, as he would inevitably look for Ellie to help him if he couldn't find Rodney, she could lock him in with Ellie.

"I hope this is worth it", Teyla said and as she and Ellie parted company Ellie nodded worriedly.

ooOoo

As Lyssa entered Sheppard's office he saw Rodney move to the panel on the wall and slowly the door to his office slid shut.

"I gave you the reports yesterday", Lyssa said and Sheppard looked at her, confusion crossing his face briefly as he struggled to get his head around the lies he had jumbled in his head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I found them", and he waved the papers at her.

"You could have told me, I was just off to bed with….", Lyssa was cut off as Sheppard suddenly dropped all the reports all over the floor.

"Damn", he cursed and Lyssa frowned and bent to help him pick them up.

"Are you sure you're ok?", she asked, sitting back as Sheppard glared at her.

"I'm fine…would you stop asking me that".

"Sorry", Lyssa said, surprised by his harsh tone. "It's just that, well, you're not the same Colonel Sheppard I remember".

"Why? How do you remember me?", Sheppard asked, his gaze softening and Lyssa relaxed a little.

"I seem to remember you were quite happy go lucky", she said and Sheppard frowned.

"You mean I'm not like that now?".

Lyssa shook her head. "You seem…….unsettled".

Sheppard stood and dropped the papers back onto his desk in total disarray.

"Well, I guess I am unsettled. You and Ronon are two of our best people and things are kinda not right at the moment".

"Not right….?", Lyssa trailed off as she suddenly the image of herself and Sheppard making love right here on his desk flashed before her eyes and her mouth opened but she couldn't speak.

"Lyssa?", Sheppard said, looking at her as she seemed to pale visibly.

"I have to go", she said turning away. "Ronon is waiting for me".

Sheppard frowned as Lyssa tried to make a speedy exit. He had seen the look of shock cross her face as she'd looked at his desk and wondered what was wrong.

Lyssa passed her hand over the panel that would open the office door but nothing happened. She tried again and again and again and then finally had to turn back to Sheppard.

"Your door won't open", she said sounding tense.

Sheppard ambled over to the door, trying to sound casual as he said,

"Why not? Let me see".

He waved his hand across the panel, knowing full well that nothing would happen.

He looked at Lyssa and shrugged. He tapped his ear-piece.

"Rodney this is Sheppard, come in please".

ooOoo

Ronon paced back and forth in his room waiting for Lyssa. What was taking her so long? It seemed an age since they had made love and he wanted to re-acquaint himself with her body.

When a few more minutes passed and she still hadn't arrived he decided to go and see what the problem was. If Sheppard had given her something to do he'd…….

He left his room and made his way to Sheppard's office only to find the door was closed. Frowning he wafted his hand over the access panel but nothing happened.

Inside, Sheppard had just informed Lyssa that Rodney was not available until tomorrow as he was on some unexpected leave time.

"Well that's just great", Lyssa said, turning as someone banged on the other side of the door.

"Lyssa?!", Ronon's voice bellowed and Sheppard groaned inwardly as Lyssa pressed herself against the door.

"Ronon, we're stuck in here. The door malfunctioned and Rodney is not around until tomorrow", Lyssa explained. She heard Ronon curse and understood how he felt. She had been looking forward to an afternoon of making love with him, not being stuck in here with an unusually glum Sheppard.

"I'll go see if I can find Ellie, she should be able to get you out", Ronon said, heading off.

"Yes….you do that", Sheppard called out as their plan began to fall into place.

ooOoo

Ellie forced herself not look up as Ronon entered the lab. She remained focused on her computer screen, trying to ignore the fact that she could see Teyla just outside the lab door, trying to remember what Rodney had told her to do.

"Hey", Ronon said and she then had no option but to look at him.

"Oh, hi", she said smiling at him and Ronon was struck at how lovely she was when she did smile.

Pushing the strange thought to the back of his mind he said,

"Sheppard and Lyssa are stuck in his office, the door won't open. Could you take a look, Rodney's not around?".

Ellie's eyes flicked to the door which was still open and she tried to think of something to stall him with.

"I er, I don't really know that much about the door systems, that's more Rodney's area", she said and Ronon folded his arms against his chest.

"You could take a quick look though couldn't you? I sort of had plans with Lyssa this afternoon and…….", Ronon trailed off as Ellie looked away.

After him groping her breasts this morning he maybe shouldn't go on about his love-life with Lyssa.

"I'll have a look", she said dully, hopping off the stool she was sat on.

Just as they approached the door it slid shut.

"What the?", Ronon said, trying to open it again without much success.

Ellie offered up a silent thanks to Teyla but her heart sank as Ronon cursed and thumped the door. He obviously had no desire to be here with her.

"The malfunction must be happening all across the city", she offered and Ronon turned and looked at her.

"Can you not do something?" he asked and Ellie looked around. "Not from in here, no".

"Damn it", Ronon swore, swinging away from her and leaning against one of the counters, his back to her.

Suddenly an image popped into his mind. A very alarming image.

He had Ellie on the counter in front of him, her legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed her backwards and thrust into her.

He blinked and the image was gone.

He spun to face her only to see she was tapping away on her keyboard.

"Have I….we….", he trailed off unsure what to say and Ellie looked at him, her face expectant.

"What?", she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Have we ever been alone in here before?", he forced out, watching as Ellie looked down.

"We're not supposed to discuss things you don't remember", she said and Ronon moved closer to her and Ellie shifted uncomfortably as his bare arm brushed hers.

"But I'm asking and I want to know", he said and as Ellie looked up their eyes clashed.

"But I'm not going to tell you", she replied, her breathing growing shallower as Ronon's eyes flicked to her lips.

"Why not?", he asked and Ellie closed her eyes, all but convinced he was going to kiss her.

"Because Dr Beckett said….", she trailed off and opened her eyes as she felt the heat from his arm disappear and she saw he had moved away from her.

"Dr Beckett said you need to remember on your own", she finished, feeling foolish to have even thought that he would kiss her. Why would he?

This was going to be a long night and she wondered how Sheppard was fairing with Lyssa.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 04 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

When Ronon had left to go and fetch Ellie, Lyssa had turned back to face Sheppard and the desk rather dubiously.

She forced a smile, the image she'd had of her and Sheppard on the desk still haunting her thoughts. Where had it come from?

She looked at Sheppard to find him shuffling the papers back into some semblance of order.

"Need some help?", she asked but he shook his head.

"No. I've got it thanks", he replied.

"I'm sure Ronon and Ellie won't be long", Lyssa said and Sheppard nodded thinking she sounded deceptively nervous.

"So……have you always had this desk in this place?", Lyssa asked suddenly and Sheppard looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…….why?", he replied thinking it was a strange question to ask someone.

"I just wondered", Lyssa replied and Sheppard eyed her. Had she remembered something?

After a while Teyla's voice sounded in their ears.

"I'm afraid the situation you have found yourselves in is being repeated all over the city. Ronon is currently stuck with Ellie in the laboratory and so they cannot come back to help you".

"Can Ellie not do something from the lab?", Lyssa asked.

"No. She has no way to access anything from there. You are stuck until we can reach Dr McKay", Teyla responded, not really enjoying her role as the false news bringer.

"Ok, thanks Teyla", Sheppard replied.

After a brief silence Lyssa said, "So…..are there lots of good things that Ronon and I don't remember?".

"Oh yeah", Sheppard replied, watching as Lyssa seemed to forget her uneasiness and moved a bit closer.

"Such as what?", she asked but Sheppard waved a finger at her.

"Uh-huh, no way. I'm not telling you anything", he said and Lyssa sighed. He seemed more like his old self now.

"Would you like to sit down?", Sheppard asked her suddenly, brushing all the papers he'd just organised back onto the floor and Lyssa gawped at him as a flicker of recognition flashed through her mind.

"Thanks", she said distractedly, parking her hip on the edge of the desk.

So, how are you and Ronon getting along, you know not being able to remember stuff?", Sheppard asked, sitting next to her and Lyssa looked at him, her eyes narrowing as he seemed to have perked up quite considerably.

"We're ok. It's only a little frustrating sometimes", she replied.

"Have you not had any little flashbacks at all?", Sheppard asked, watching her closely as Lyssa looked over her shoulder and down at the desk.

She paused before saying, "No….nothing".

Sheppard realised she was lying but didn't want to push her.

"That's a shame", he said and her eyes met his……

ooOoo

In the lab Ronon was making Ellie nervous. Teyla had relayed a message to them about Rodney being unobtainable until tomorrow and they would have to sit it out and since then he had been like a bear with a sore head, pacing up and down behind her.

"Ronon, please, stand still for a while would you", she said eventually and he stopped and looked at her.

"I should just break the damn door down", he grumbled and Ellie had no doubt he could but she didn't want him to.

Peevishly she couldn't stop herself saying, "Is being stuck in here with me so bad?".

Ronon eyed her and said, "No…..it's just..".

"You had plans, I know", Ellie cut in, resting her head against her hand, her elbow propped on the workbench in front of her and Ronon realised how fed up she looked.

"You must have had stuff you wanted to do tonight too?", Ronon said and she sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be disappointing so many men being stuck in here all night with you".

Ronon moved over and leaned on the workbench in front of her, his face level with hers.

"Are you seeing someone?", he asked, unsure why he wanted to know.

"Sort of", she replied, getting nervous again.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?", he asked and Ellie looked away.

"I was…..am with someone but he's with someone else at the moment", she ventured and Ronon felt himself grow angry at her words.

"He's sleeping around on you?", he asked and Ellie looked at him.

"Look, can we talk about something else?", she said and he nodded stiffly, trying to stifle the need to pan the man's head in who was treating her that way.

Why should he care?

"So how are you getting on with the memories. Had any flashbacks or anything?", Ellie asked and Ronon thought about the image of him and her on the workbench.

"No, nothing", he said eventually and Ellie looked at him.

She couldn't believe this man was her husband. She had never felt this awkward around him even before they had become a couple.

What on earth was she going to do?

ooOoo

Having exhausted all topics of conversation, Lyssa and Sheppard had decided to try and get some sleep.

Lyssa had taken her jacket off and rolled it up underneath her head whilst Sheppard was trying to sleep with his back propped up against his desk, one eye on Lyssa.

He was just beginning to drift off when Lyssa began to murmur in her sleep again.

He sat up straighter and tried to listen again to what she was saying. It was mostly waffle but every now and again she said his name.

"John……John", she mumbled, sounding confused and lost, her face looking distressed.

"Lyssa….Lyssa", John whispered, not able to let her carry on with her dream if it was upsetting her so much.

Suddenly Lyssa opened her eyes, her arms going around his neck, pulling him down against her body.

Sheppard groaned and unable to resist, covered her mouth with his.

"John", she dragged her mouth away from his. "John I want…..I don't know what I want. Help me, I'm so confused".

"I know you are Lyssa but trust me", Sheppard replied, his mouth moving over hers again….

ooOoo

Ellie and Ronon had decided to get some sleep quite a while ago. Ellie had laid out some lab coats on the floor and they had lay down on them, a safe enough distance between them.

Ellie couldn't seem to sleep with Ronon so close. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked across at him.

He lay on his back, his arms under his head and he appeared to be dreaming. She watched with interest as he moaned low in the back of his throat.

In his dream, Ronon was pushing Ellie up against the wall of the level changer. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands were all over her curves and he couldn't get enough of her…..

Suddenly he rolled and Ellie let out a squeak of surprise as he knocked her onto her back and pinned her to the floor, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

His mouth descended upon hers in a kiss that stole her breath…..but it was the bittersweet acknowledgement that he was probably dreaming about Lyssa that made her tear her mouth from his and try to push against the hold he had on her.

"Ronon", she half moaned, half said as he nudged her legs apart with his knees, his mouth moving to the curve of her neck.

"Ronon….stop….please", she tried again, but her tone of voice betrayed the fact that she didn't really mean the words.

Just then though Ronon's head snapped up and as she looked into his eyes she saw he was no longer dreaming.

For a moment or two he hovered above her, not moving.

"What are you doing?", he asked eventually, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Wh…..what?", Ellie replied, frowning up at him.

Ronon moved away from her abruptly, releasing her wrists and she sat up as he said,

"This is the second time now that I have woken up with you and we've been in a compromising position".

"And that's my fault how exactly?", Ellie asked, feeling anger building inside her.

"I'm with Lyssa…….you must……", he trailed off as Ellie stood and looked down at him, anger burning in her blue eyes as she cut him off.

"You rolled onto me just now and in the forest it was you that put your hands up my top".

Ronon stood and it was his turn to look down at her as he replied,

"You didn't exactly push me away though did you?".

Ellie's face flamed. How could she explain to him why? She couldn't.

She turned her back to him and said,

"I can assure you I won't let it happen again".

"You won't need to. I won't let anything like this happen again", Ronon replied. It was strange. He wanted to be angry with her, she was obviously trying to seduce him despite him being with Lyssa but he realised he was having thoughts about her too.

"We need to get out of here", he said and Ellie nodded, blinking back tears.

ooOoo

Back in Sheppard's office, his and Lyssa's kiss was fast getting out of control. He wanted to make love to her so badly his body was burning with need. He was rock hard and it was this fact that brought Lyssa's senses crashing down around her.

She shoved at Sheppard's shoulders, panic welling within her. What the hell was she doing? She loved Ronon.

"John…….what….what are you doing?", she stammered, confusion filling her mind and her heart.

"I believe we've had this conversation once before", Sheppard replied, grinning down at her but she just frowned at him and he moved back reluctantly.

"I thought I was dreaming….I guess I was wrong", Lyssa said and Sheppard looked at her.

"You were dreaming but you looked upset. I came over to try to wake you up and you grabbed me again. You're making quite a habit of it", he said and she glared at him.

"Stop trying to wake me up then", she snapped and Sheppard's grin vanished.

"I'm sorry", he said and Lyssa sighed. She hadn't wanted to sound so harsh but he had to realise she wasn't interested because she was with Ronon.

So why did she keep kissing him and why couldn't she stop having thoughts about making love to him on his desk?

"Let's just try to sleep ok?", Sheppard said eventually and Lyssa nodded absently.

She needed to see Ronon. Needed to be in his arms to clear her mind.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 04 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for her help and ideas.**

* * *

The next morning when Rodney returned and released the two couples from their confines he was surprised at how fast they sped past him, going their separate ways.

"I take it things didn't go well then?", he said to Teyla who sighed and raised her eyebrows in despair.

"It looks unlikely", she replied.

Ronon met up with Lyssa and they both said the same thing at the same time.

"I need to train".

They smiled and without bothering to change they headed for the training rooms, Ronon's arm around Lyssa's shoulders.

When they trained together they normally didn't mess around but this morning Ronon could see Lyssa was in a teasing mood.

"I missed you last night", he said, blocking some of her half-hearted moves.

"Really? How much?", she asked, laughing as he suddenly grabbed her and pushed her to the floor, straddling her, smiling as she bucked beneath him.

"This much", he said, bending to kiss her.

In the doorway Ellie and Sheppard froze. They watched, unable to turn away as Lyssa suddenly switched their positions, pinning Ronon underneath her, knowing full well he could get away if he so wished. Obviously he didn't want to.

She giggled as he gripped her hips.

She bent to kiss him but stopped as a gasp from the doorway alerted them to the fact they weren't alone.

As Ronon looked over, his eyes met Ellie's and he saw the hurt in hers just before she turned away and left.

Sheppard continued to stare at them before saying,

"Do you have to do that in here?", then he too left.

Lyssa and Ronon remained still, their spell broken. Lyssa eventually moved off of Ronon and sat by his side.

"Is it just me or is everyone acting really strangely?", Lyssa asked and Ronon looked at her.

"I've noticed it too", he replied. "I think we should try and find out what was happening in our lives at the time we lost our memories".

"How do we do that, no one will tell us anything?", Lyssa asked and Ronon grinned at her.

"Are you serious?", she asked, realising what he intended for them to do.

"Deadly", he replied.

ooOoo

Sheppard caught up with Ellie and grasped her arm but she shook him off and he could see she was on the brink of tears.

"I've had enough John", she said, "I can't do this anymore. He doesn't want me and I'm not going to keep throwing myself in his path when he's not remotely interested".

Sheppard put his hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"I feel the same about Lyssa. Maybe we should back off".

Ellie nodded and they turned and continued to walk along the corridor, Sheppard's arm about her shoulders for comfort.

ooOoo

Lyssa and Ronon sat before Dr Beckett who was staring at them rather dubiously.

"So you're both telling me you've remembered everything?", he said watching as both Lyssa and Ronon nodded and grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Well, that's……..wonderful", Beckett said, still not convinced.

Going out on a limb Ronon said,

"I'm going to find Ellie as soon as you say I can go", and he saw Lyssa glance at him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't look at her.

Slowly Beckett smiled.

"Well I'm sure she'll be very happy when she hears your news".

"Yeah, she will", Ronon replied, having no idea why she would.

"I'd like to see John as soon as possible too", Lyssa said suddenly and Beckett's grin widened.

"This really is wonderful. You'd better go and find them then".

Lyssa and Ronon exited the infirmary and turned to one another.

"Ellie?", Lyssa asked and Ronon shrugged.

"Sheppard?", he asked her and she looked away.

"Beckett seemed to buy into it so let's go see them", Ronon said, ignoring the possible reasons why they had both chosen who they had.

As he and Lyssa moved on they bumped into Rodney who was holding a baby in his arms and looking extremely flustered.

"Hey, McKay", Ronon called and as the Doctor turned he wondered who the baby belonged to.

"Aghh", Rodney replied in horror, turning away and then turning back to face them several times, wishing he could make Hope disappear.

"We got our memories back", Lyssa said joyfully and Rodney looked from her to Ronon suspiciously until Lyssa added, "I'm just going to see John now".

"Oh thank god", Rodney said in a rush, holding out Hope to Ronon, who grasped the baby.

"Here, take your daughter. You have no idea how stressful all this has been for me. I've been getting rashes and everything".

He was waffling so much that he didn't see the look of disbelief that Ronon and Lyssa exchanged upon discovering that Ronon had a daughter.

"You'd better get her to Ellie, I think she needs feeding or changing or...something", Rodney said still oblivious and Ronon nodded, his mind in overdrive.

As Rodney rushed away, glad to be rid of the baby, Ronon and Lyssa turned to each other and Lyssa watched as the baby grasped at Ronon's tunic with her tiny hands.

"You ahh……..you have a daughter?", she murmured and Ronon looked at the baby before reaching a hand out to Lyssa.

"With Ellie?", Lyssa added.

"I don't know…….apparently", he replied and Lyssa's smile wavered as it dawned on her that maybe they had forgotten more than they could ever have imagined.

Ronon glanced at the baby again. He didn't even know what she was called.

"You should go and see her", Lyssa said and Ronon nodded.

"Maybe you should go and speak with Sheppard. Beckett and McKay seem to think you're connected to him somehow".

They went to part company but then panic seemed to grip them both and they moved closer, their lips meeting and only parting when Hope let out a small cry of displeasure.

"Where's Hope Rodney? Please tell me you haven't left her somewhere", Ellie said anxiously when he re-entered the lab, minus her child.

"Hmm?", Rodney said distractedly as he picked up his lap top.

"My baby Rodney. Where is she?", Ellie repeated and Rodney finally looked at her.

"Oh….I gave her to Ronon. He and Lyssa say they've regained their memories, I think he's looking for you".

"What?", Ellie said, but she'd heard him clearly enough.

Rodney was just about to repeat himself when Ellie disappeared through the lab door.

"Hmm, another afternoon of non-productivity is imminent I take it", he muttered sarcastically.

Ellie ran through the corridors looking for Ronon and their daughter, her heart in her mouth when she finally came across them as they were about to enter the level changer.

"Ronon!", she called out his name and he stopped and turned to face her.

She approached him cautiously and Hope began to wriggle in his arms as she saw her mother.

Suddenly she could wait no longer and she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"You remembered everything? Rodney told me. I can't believe it", she said in a rush, not noticing straight away that he wasn't returning her hug.

"I've missed you so much….", she said and as Ronon eased her away from him and started to hand her Hope she knew something was still not right.

"Ellie…..", he said and she looked up into his eyes and knew he hadn't regained his memory at all.

"But Rodney said……..", she trailed off as Ronon looked down, ashamed.

"We tricked McKay and Beckett. Lyssa and I just wanted to find out some things. Nobody would tell us…..", he stopped as Ellie bit back a sob.

"Ellie, who are you?", he asked and watched as she straightened her back and looked him straight in the eyes as she replied,

"I'm your wife and this is your daughter, Hope", and with that she turned on her heel and walked away from him, leaving him stood watching her go, his mind whirling.

ooOoo

Sheppard was walking past the infirmary when Beckett was going for a break.

"Colonel Sheppard have you spoken with Lyssa and Ronon yet?" he asked and Sheppard frowned as the doctor fell into step beside him.

"No…..should I have?", he replied.

"Oh yes lad, I think you should go and find Lyssa, she and Ronon appear to have regained their memories", Beckett said smiling as Sheppard looked stunned.

Without replying he took off and Beckett laughed and shook his head.

Sheppard raced around Atlantis looking for Lyssa. He eventually saw her up ahead in one of the corridors and he called out to her.

As she turned he swept her up into his arms, pressing kisses against her mouth and neck. Laughing as he did so.

"You remember? This is so great, I can't believe it, it's nearly killed me seeing you with Ronon all the time, I mean he's my buddy and all but even so…..", he rushed ahead, not noticing that Lyssa had gone rigid in his arms.

Not until Ellie suddenly appeared, Hope in her arms and she looked upset, very upset.

Ronon was not far behind them.

Sheppard broke apart from Lyssa, realising that something was wrong.

"They're lying", Ellie bit out. "They lied to Dr Beckett and Rodney", and she turned her accusatory stare on first Ronon and then Lyssa.

"Is this true?", Sheppard asked, slowly backing away from Lyssa and closer to Ellie.

"John….we just wanted to know what was really going on", Lyssa said.

Ellie laughed but the sound held no mirth.

"Well now you know", she said, not moving when Lyssa rounded on her.

"This isn't easy for us you know", Lyssa said and Ellie glared back at her.

"Like it's a real hoot for us too".

Sheppard and Ronon looked at one another and an awkward silence descended upon them all.

"I think we should all just take some time out", Sheppard said quietly, "Maybe we can all talk when we've calmed down a little?"

"Suits me", Ronon said, his eyes not leaving Ellie who refused to look at him.

After a moment or two they all went their separate ways.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 05 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 7 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

* * *

A few hours later and Sheppard was sat alone in the mess hall, nursing a beer, when Lyssa walked in.

She had been unable to stay with Ronon because their feelings of guilt were so great and so she had been walking around the city ever since their incident with Sheppard and Ellie before deciding that she needed to try and find Sheppard to straighten things out with him.

"Can I join you?", she asked him tentatively standing by the edge of the table.

Sheppard didn't look up as he said, "Sure, why not".

She slid into the seat opposite him and watched as he took a swig from the bottle before him.

"I'm sorry. We probably shouldn't have gone about things the way we did", she said and Sheppard looked at her and she could see the depth of his hurt in his eyes.

"It's not really your fault", he replied, "I think if I were in your shoes I'd want to know what I was missing".

"I should have just asked you to tell me, despite what Dr Beckett wanted", Lyssa said and Sheppard shrugged.

"Well….you know now".

"How long had we been together?", Lyssa asked, her face colouring as she saw the desk scene in her head again.

"A few months…..but we were getting serious", Sheppard replied, taking another swig of beer.

"We were?", Lyssa asked and Sheppard nodded.

"I was going to ask you to move into my room……not something I'd do lightly I can tell you", he said, trying to make his voice light but failing miserably.

Lyssa reached out and covered his hands with hers.

After a few moments, Sheppard said,

"I think, under the circumstances, it would be better if I say our relationship is over, wouldn't you agree?".

Lyssa nodded, her heart beating hard in her chest. She felt incredibly sad even though she couldn't recall ever being with him.

"I'll see you around then…..I'll speak to Weir about swapping our teams back, there's no reason why you shouldn't go back to Lorne's team now", Sheppard said as he stood.

"Right", Lyssa replied feeling numb and as he left her sat at the table she picked up the beer bottle and took a drink, grimacing at the taste.

ooOoo

Ronon instinctively made his way to Ellie's quarters and banged on the doors.

Ellie who had just settled Hope down, looked at the doors, not needing to have X-ray vision to know who was on the other side. She contemplated not answering but knew she needed to deal with the problem that was her husband.

She opened the doors and they looked at one another.

Without waiting to be asked, Ronon strode inside and was immediately hit with a feeling of familiarity about the room.

He saw Hope in the cradle by the bed and walked over so he could look at his child properly.

Ellie shut the doors and followed him.

"I can't believe I have a daughter", Ronon said and Ellie looked at him.

"Let alone a wife?", she said and he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember", he said and Ellie looked away.

"It's not your fault", she said going to walk away but he caught her arm.

"If I'd have known we were married I wouldn't have been so…….with Lyssa…..", he stopped as she held her hand up to his face, her fingers covering his lips.

"Stop apologising. You can't help how you feel", Ellie said and Ronon sighed.

"How long have we been married?", he asked and Ellie smiled, moving away from him.

"Just a few months, but we were together nearly two years before that".

Ronon nodded, willing his mind to remember but nothing came to him.

They sat side by side on the bed and Ellie tried not to imagine how it would be if he just kissed her.

Shaking her head to clear the thought she looked at Ronon, her heart hurting as she said,

"We should end the marriage. You don't love me and I don't want to keep you from being with Lyssa….", she trailed off as her breath seemed to catch and she couldn't say any more.

"Ellie……we don't have to. My memory may come back", Ronon said, realising this must be killing her.

Ellie shook her head. She was determined he should be free.

"If we're meant to be together then we will be", she said recalling a time not so long ago when she had took a leap of faith and set him free. He had come back to her then so she just had to pray that this time he would do the same.

"What about Hope?", Ronon asked, his heart feeling inexplicably heavy at the thought of ending a marriage he'd had no idea he'd even been in.

"If you still want to see her I won't stop you. You can see her as often as you'd like", Ellie replied and he nodded.

"I'd like that", he said.

They looked at one another and the air around them suddenly thickened.

Ellie felt shivery, hot and then more than a little out of control. She saw Ronon's eyes darken and told herself it was a trick of the light, nothing more. That's all it could be because to hope that he may be feeling the same sexual attraction that she was, was just plain silly.

She wanted to throw herself at him and beg him to make love to her one last time. She wanted to rip her dress off and bare her breasts to him - surely he'd take the hint then? Not that he'd be interested in her, he was in love with Lyssa.

Lovely, tall, perfectly formed, blonde Lyssa.

"I don't want to keep you", she forced herself to speak but Ronon continued to just stare at her.

Her nipples hardened and she tried not to look down, praying he couldn't see what was happening to her body the more he looked at her.

Ronon remembered his vow to never let anything happen between them again after what had happened in the lab earlier but somehow that didn't seem to matter right now.

"The next time I go to the mainland I'll speak to the Athosian priest who married us to see how we go about dissolving……..", Ellie got no further as Ronon suddenly grasped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers.

After her initial shock Ellie's mouth began to move against his but her fists were clenched so tightly in an effort not to touch him that her fingers hurt.

She was just about to try and stop the kiss when Ronon stopped it abruptly and stood, backing away from her.

"I'll speak with the Priest, leave it with me", he said, his voice betraying his arousal and Ellie watched, her eyes wide as his gaze raked over her and he groaned and left her room hastily.

He liked her. He actually liked her.

"And why wouldn't he?", she chided herself as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "After all, we got far enough to have a baby and get married the last time….".

Slowly some peace of mind entered her head and she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe her marriage wasn't over just yet after all…..

ooOoo

A week went over and whilst Sheppard and Ellie seemed quite calm about things, Lyssa and Ronon were anything but calm.

Lyssa was painfully aware that Ronon had not been to her room since he had spoken to Ellie about dissolving their marriage and he had made no effort to try to be alone with her.

Not that she was feeling particularly in the mood for making love with Ronon.

If anything she was beginning to harbour secret feelings for Sheppard and she had awoken more than once this week from dreams where he was making love to her in his office, then in a field, you name it and they had been there.

She and Ronon did make the effort to dine together every night though and one evening they were sat eating quietly when Ellie and Sheppard walked in.

Sheppard was holding Hope and Ellie got food for them all.

They didn't so much as glance at Lyssa and Ronon as they sat down and began to chat animatedly about something.

Lyssa felt her stomach lurch as Ellie leant toward Sheppard and she tapped his arm playfully.

Sheppard laughed and bounced Hope on his knee before standing to give her back to Ellie.

Lyssa watched, trying to gauge whether she was just imagining it or did Ellie and Sheppard look closer than they had before?

She risked a glance at Ronon to see he was also watching them, his face tense.

She was about to say something to him when Rodney parked himself on one of the seats in front of them.

"I have good news", he said and they looked at him expectantly, glad of the distraction.

"What is it McKay?", Ronon asked gruffly and Rodney looked at him warily.

"I think I've figured out how to get you guys your memories back".

"How?", Lyssa asked and Rodney began to launch into one of his scientific lectures. In the end Ronon held up a hand.

"Easy version if you don't mind", he grumbled and Rodney nodded, never one to argue with Ronon.

"Well, I think all I have to do is reverse the symbols on the stone pillar and it should in turn reverse the memory loss process in effect giving you back everything you have forgotten".

Ronon and Lyssa stared at him, neither speaking and in the end Rodney said huffily,

"No need to thank me all at once".

"We'd have to go back to that planet then?", Lyssa surmised and Rodney nodded.

"I thought you'd be pleased?", he said and Ronon and Lyssa exchanged glances.

"We are. It's just….", Lyssa trailed off and Ronon finished the sentence for her.

"We just don't know how they'll react", and he indicated to Sheppard and Ellie who were still laughing over something.

"Oh. I see. Hmm, yes, I have heard they have been getting along rather well this last week", Rodney replied then realised what he had said and stood abruptly.

"I'll speak to Dr Weir about getting you back to that planet", he said before disappearing quickly.

After he'd gone Lyssa and Ronon looked at one another.

"Are you ok with getting your memory back?", Ronon asked and Lyssa sighed thoughtfully.

"It will mean the end of you and I", she said, not really answering his question.

"And is that what you want?", Ronon said and she regarded him closely.

"Is it what you want?", she answered him with the same question.

"There's only one way to find out", he replied and Lyssa knew what he meant.

They left the mess hall and headed for Ronon's quarters and this time no-one seemed to get in their way.

They crashed into the room, tearing at each other's clothes and neither could decide if it felt right or wrong.

Ronon hauled her against him, his hands sliding down her back to cup her buttocks and Lyssa moaned as he pulled her in tight against his groin.

They fell backwards onto the bed, Ronon flipping Lyssa so that she straddled him.

They kissed and Ronon fondled her breasts but Lyssa didn't seem to be responding in a way he remembered.

Lyssa didn't feel as though she was responding well to Ronon's touches and felt like she just wanted to get down to the heart of the matter which didn't seem right as they normally played with each other for longer than this.

She raised herself above his erection and was about to impale herself on his length when he gripped her hips, holding her above him and preventing the action.

"Are you sure about this?", he asked and Lyssa could see that he wasn't.

"No", she admitted truthfully.

Ronon lifted her to one side of him and sat up, his hand going to her face.

"You look as confused as I feel", he said and she smiled.

"What should we do?", Lyssa asked and Ronon pulled her to him.

"Get our memories back".

"I never thought we would feel like this….you know, like we're willing to give each other up", Lyssa said and she felt Ronon nod his head and his lips brushed her temple.

"I know. It's weird. I can't explain it. I feel like I love you but it doesn't feel right", he said and Lyssa pulled back to look at him.

"Like you love someone else but you just can't remember how it happened?", Lyssa asked, knowing that's how she felt about Sheppard but not wanting to say his name.

"Yeah", Ronon replied, glad she understood.

"We should go and find out how Dr McKay has gotten on with Weir", Lyssa said suddenly becoming aware she and Ronon were naked and it really felt strange.

They dressed quickly and Ronon shook his head in wonder at their predicament. He knew Lyssa's body inside out and yet now he felt like he shouldn't even look at her because she was half-dressed.

Bizarre. Very bizarre.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 06 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 8 of 10**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

* * *

"Weir says both teams are free to go back to the planet the day after tomorrow", Rodney informed Lyssa and Ronon as they stood before him in the lab and he blinked nervously as neither of them looked overly impressed with the news.

Just then Ellie and Sheppard walked in, their smiles wavering as they saw Ronon and Lyssa stood with Rodney.

"Hi", Rodney said trying to overcome the sudden tension that filled his lab.

"Rodney", Sheppard said, smiling over at Lyssa and Ronon half-heartedly.

"What's going on?", Ellie asked knowing Ronon and Lyssa would not be there if something wasn't happening.

"McKay has spoken with Dr Weir and she says we can go back to the planet the day after tomorrow", Lyssa replied and Ellie's eyes clashed with Ronon's.

"That's great", Sheppard said but something in his tone made Lyssa feel unsure he was being truthful.

"Maybe things can get back to normal then?", Ronon said, his eyes not leaving Ellie who dragged her gaze from his and walked around to her work station.

Neither she or Sheppard replied to his statement and it was left to Rodney to say,

"Yes, well, that would be nice".

Eventually after some meaningless chatter, Ronon and Lyssa left the lab.

"Do you think they even want us to get our memories back now?", Lyssa asked and Ronon looked back at the door of the lab.

"I don't know", he answered glumly.

Later that evening they were leaving the mess hall when they ran into Dr Beckett who eyed them dubiously and they immediately felt guilty.

"Hey, Doc", Ronon said and Beckett halted his steps as Lyssa and Ronon caught him up.

"We um, we just wanted to apologise about telling you we'd regained our memories", Ronon said having no wish to be on bad terms with the doctor, he owed this man a lot.

"We feel terrible", Lyssa added and Beckett regarded them both before reaching out and patting her arm.

"Don't be worrying. You just wanted to know the truth. It must have been very frustrating for the two of you", he said and Lyssa smiled with relief.

"Thanks", Ronon said holding his hand out which Beckett took and they shook to re-affirm their friendship.

"Look, I'm just headed to Major Lorne's birthday celebrations….why don't you two join me?".

Ronon and Lyssa looked at one another. They'd had no idea that Lorne was having a gathering .

"Sure, why not", Ronon said and they walked along with Beckett until they reached the bar area where quite a few people were already partying.

Lorne spotted the tree of them and came over.

"Just a little something for that shoulder sprain of yours….Happy Birthday", Beckett said handing Lorne a jar of something and Lorne smiled.

"Thanks Doc, you shouldn't have…..really".

Beckett smiled and moved along leaving Ronon and Lyssa with Lorne.

"Ronon, Lyssa", Lorne said in greeting.

"I had no idea it was your birthday", Lyssa said leaning forward and kissing Lorne's cheek.

"No, well, I would've told you both but what with what's been going on I didn't think…..", Lorne said and Ronon patted the other man's shoulder.

"No problem".

Lorne smiled at them both before indicating to the bar.

"Go get a drink then and I'll see you later".

They did as he suggested and then got seats. Just as they sat down they saw Ellie and Sheppard enter the room.

Lyssa felt Ronon bristle as Ellie kissed Lorne and handed him something small wrapped in brown paper.

They both continued to watch as Sheppard moved to the bar whilst Ellie stayed chatting with Lorne until he returned with her drink.

They eventually moved away from Lorne and went and stood in a quiet corner.

Lyssa turned to Ronon, her face mirroring his unhappiness.

ooOoo

Over in the corner Ellie leaned toward Sheppard.

"They're here did you see them?", she murmured and he nodded.

"Uh-huh".

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", she asked, feeling uncertain as Sheppard leaned closer to her, placing a hand on the wall beside her head, effectively trapping her.

"Look, we have to give this one last shot. We owe ourselves that much don't we? You want Ronon to realise what he's missing don't you?" Sheppard said looking down at her and Ellie nodded slowly, still not sure that Sheppard and Rodney's hair-brained scheme to make Lyssa and Ronon jealous was the best plan of action.

As Sheppard moved a little closer to her, Ellie flattened her back against the wall and he sighed.

"Ellie you have to relax otherwise they're not going to buy this", he said and Ellie glared at him.

"Is this really necessary, I mean they're going to be getting their memories back in a days time".

"I know but Rodney said it will give them something to think about when they have all the facts", Sheppard said and Ellie risked a glance at Ronon to find him watching them.

She looked away quickly and back up at Sheppard.

"Give them something to think about? Such as what?", she asked and Sheppard frowned.

"Well I don't know…..maybe that they shouldn't take us for granted", he said and Ellie sighed.

"You think they do?", Ellie asked worriedly and Sheppard moved his hand from the wall and cupped the side of her face.

"Stop panicking", he said and even though she knew his action was for Ronon and Lyssa's benefit she knew it felt wrong.

ooo

Across the room Lyssa knew Ronon was about to stand before he actually did and she clamped a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze to her.

"Don't", she said, her voice holding a warning.

"I can't handle this", Ronon said through gritted teeth, his feelings in turmoil and Lyssa swallowed past the lump in her throat as she said,

"Ronon, we have no right to say anything to them right now. We have to wait until we have our memories back and we know exactly how we felt….feel about them".

Ronon knew she was right, but it was hard. If it were true that Ellie was his wife, how could he just sit here and watch her getting friendly with Sheppard and if Lyssa had been involved with Sheppard how dare he move on from her so easily.

After enduring a little more they decided to leave and do what they did best and that was to train until they nearly wore each other out.

As soon as Ellie saw Ronon leave with Lyssa she excused herself from the party and went back to her room, relieving Dr Heightmeyer of her babysitting duties.

Sheppard also went back to his own room feeling disgruntled.

ooOoo

The next morning Ronon was back in the training room, sparring with Teyla when Sheppard walked in.

"Hey guys", he greeted them both but only Teyla responded with a hello, Ronon just grunted.

"Mind if I jump in?", Sheppard said to Teyla who shook her head, glad of the interruption for once. Normally she enjoyed her fights with Ronon but this morning he had been particularly punishing and she was getting tired.

"Be my guest", she said moving away and Ronon grinned evilly at Sheppard as he waited for him to ready himself.

After a few moments they began to spar and Sheppard began to get the feeling he was going to suffer for last nights little show with Ellie.

"Hey watch it", he said as Ronon nearly took his head off with a stick and he had to quickly duck and dive to avoid being hit again.

"Sorry", Ronon said sounding insincere.

Ellie entered the room seconds before Ronon hit Sheppard hard on the back with a stick and he fell onto the mats, groaning.

"John", Ellie said rushing forward and going down on her knees at his side.

Sheppard, not really all that hurt, took advantage of the situation and manoeuvred his head onto Ellie's lap, groaning again for effect.

Ronon watched on, disbelief clear in his expression as Ellie gingerly touched Sheppard's face.

"He's not even hurt", he muttered and Ellie looked up at Ronon, about to reply when she became aware of another presence and she turned to the doorway to see Lyssa staring at her with Sheppard's head across her thighs.

Ellie fought back the urge to explain that this was not what it looked like but before she had chance to think twice Lyssa turned and fled.

"I believe I won", Ronon said throwing his stick down onto the mat next to Sheppard and Ellie before striding away to follow Lyssa.

Ellie shoved at Sheppard and put her face in her hands.

"I think it's working", Sheppard said as he sat up and Ellie groaned, refusing to look at him.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 06 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 9 of 10**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

* * *

The next day Sheppard and Lorne's teams finally departed through the Stargate on the 'Retrieve Ronon and Lyssa's Memories' Mission', as aptly named by Rodney.

They were walking for what seemed like ages through a wooded area before Rodney turned to Ellie.

"Do you actually remember us walking through here the last time?", he asked quietly and Ellie looked at him before glancing around them.

She hadn't actually been taking any notice of where they'd been walking, her mind had been too pre-occupied.

"Um……no, I don't recognise this part", she admitted and Rodney cursed before consulting his lap top.

Ellie risked a glance at Ronon who was walking up ahead of them, scouting for any threats.

"We should stay close together", she heard Teyla say to Sheppard.

"Why? Do you sense something?", Sheppard asked and Teyla nodded.

"Ok, stay together guys", Sheppard bellowed to the group, glancing around at the trees as they continued to walk.

Ellie's mind began to wander again, thinking back to the last time they'd been here, before Ronon had lost his memory……

Before she realised what had happened she had fallen behind the group. She jogged ahead a little but there was no sign of them.

How could they just vanish she wondered absently?

She continued to walk, hoping to catch them up.

Behind her she heard a branch snap and she turned, dread filling her as she saw a Wraith looking at her with hungry eyes.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She turned to run and collided with another Wraith who pushed her to the ground.

She scrambled to free herself as he pushed his pale hand into her jacket, trying to connect with the soft skin on her chest.

Finally a cry left her lips just as a blast hit the Wraith squarely in the back and he landed on her heavily.

She heard another couple of blasts sound and then the sound of feet running towards her.

Ellie clung to Ronon as he hauled her out from underneath the dead Wraith.

"You were told to stay in the group, not wander off on your own", he shouted at her and Ellie nodded knowing that she had not really been paying attention.

They stared at one another and tension mounted between them.

Ronon set her away from him and moved away, cursing under his breath.

"Don't look at me like that", he said angrily and Ellie followed him, back toward where the others were.

"Like what?", she asked as she caught up to him.

"Like that, you're doing it again", Ronon cursed, stopping abruptly and rounding on her.

"You've been doing it since we left Atlantis", he said and Ellie put her hands on her hips, losing patience with him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about….I…" she stopped as Ronon grabbed her and pushed her back against a nearby tree.

"Stop messing with me Ellie….we agreed to dissolve our marriage, you've obviously moved on and now you decide to keep looking at me like that".

"Ronon I really don't know what you mean and as for moving on….you have no idea…." she trailed off as he slammed his hand against the tree trunk at the side of her head.

"I have no idea?! I have had to watch you with Sheppard and I have no idea!", he laughed and Ellie pushed at his chest, trying to move him out of her way but he wouldn't budge.

"And I've had to watch you….all over Lyssa for weeks now. You think I enjoyed that?", she shouted at him, angry tears filling her eyes. "And as for dissolving our marriage…...have you seen the Athosian Priest yet because……because I haven't?".

Ronon shook his head, trying to work out what this meant.

He looked down at her but he couldn't think straight when he knew he still didn't have all the facts about how he felt about their relationship - not until he had his memory back.

He moved away from her and Ellie's hands fell from his chest and back down to her sides.

She followed him quietly back to the others.

Sheppard and Lorne were running toward them as they left the clearing.

"What happened? I heard your blaster", Sheppard said and Ronon looked at him.

"Two wraith had cornered Ellie. I don't think there's any more of them though", he replied stiffly.

"Are you ok?", Lorne asked of Ellie and she nodded.

"Try and stay with us this time", Ronon said to her as he stomped away and Ellie looked at Sheppard glumly.

"It'll be ok soon, we're nearly there", he said and Ellie forced a smile.

They were almost at the wall that they needed to scale to get back to the stone pillar when more Wraith attacked.

"I thought you said there were no more", Sheppard bellowed across to Ronon who merely scowled and began shooting.

They split up into two's, basically whoever was nearest them at the time.

Sheppard was with Lyssa, Ronon with Teyla, Ellie with Lorne and Rodney was with Franks.

They were out numbered but the more experienced shooters amongst them soon got the numbers more evened out.

As the few wraith in front of her and Sheppard dropped to the floor, Lyssa sat back, her insides churning with anger as they always did whenever she encountered the wraith.

She looked at Sheppard who was by her side, her heart catching as he touched her arm.

"Are you ok?", he asked and she nodded and unable to stop herself blurted,

"You should go and check on Ellie".

As soon as she'd said the words she cursed inside. Why had she given him the satisfaction of knowing that she cared if he had moved on from whatever it was they'd had?

She saw Sheppard's brow furrow and he glanced over to where Ellie was stood with Lorne.

"She's ok", he replied looking back to see that in the split second it had taken for him to turn around, Lyssa had been grabbed from behind and a Wraith had one hand around her throat and one inside her jacket.

"Let her go", Sheppard said.

"I don't think so", the wraith replied in a slimy tone.

Lyssa stiffened as she felt the wraith's hand sucker itself to her chest and her eyes flew to Sheppard's, all the fight seeming to leave her body as the drug that prepared a Wraith's victim for eating began to course through her.

Sheppard saw Lyssa begin to relax and knew he had to do something and fast.

He aimed for right between the wraith's eyes, praying that he didn't miss as he fired.

The wraith suddenly went still and then fell backwards, taking Lyssa with him.

Sheppard shot forward and pulled Lyssa away and into his arms.

Her head lolled forward onto his shoulder but she seemed to recover quickly and suddenly stiffened, trying to move out of his embrace.

"Hey, take it easy, take a minute. Are you ok?", Sheppard asked, his face full of concern but Lyssa didn't try to kid herself that it had anything to do with any feelings he may have for her.

She moved away from him.

"I'm fine", she answered coldly.

"Are you sure?", he tried again, not wanting her to leave his arms.

"I said so didn't I?", Lyssa replied getting angry with him.

"When you get your memory back we need to talk", Sheppard said and Lyssa stared at him.

"We'll see", she answered, striding away to join the rest of the group who had begun to move toward the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Sheppard called after her but she didn't respond and Sheppard began to get a very bad feeling deep in his gut.

Sheppard went over the wall first again as he had done the last time they were there and Lyssa came down next.

Sheppard bit back a groan as he held up his arms and she slid down the full length of his body, one of her legs slightly raised, allowing for a more intimate contact.

As she moved away from him, Lyssa willed herself not to blush and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd hold Ellie in the same way when she came over the wall. She had to wait to find out though as Rodney came next, followed by Lorne then Teyla and then Franks.

On the other side of the wall, Ronon looked at Ellie, wondering why she was hesitating to go over the wall.

"You're not scared of heights are you?", he asked and Ellie shook her head, unable to admit to him that she was dreading being in close contact with him in case she made a fool of herself.

"Come on then", Ronon said to her beckoning her toward him, sounding agitated and Ellie slowly stepped closer.

He bent and grasped her around the thighs, lifting her straight up into the air and she grasped the top of the wall easily and she glumly realised that unlike the last time, he had no interest in groping her behind.

She sat atop the wall and looked down at Sheppard who was holding his arms up to her.

Lyssa watched on with interest to see what would happen.

Ellie leant forward but couldn't remember how she'd done this the last time and she all but fell forward off the top of the wall, knocking Sheppard onto his back as she landed on top of him.

"Jeez Ellie…", he muttered.

"Sorry", Ellie mumbled, clambering off of him.

"Are you ok?", she asked as she helped him up and he nodded, brushing himself off.

Lyssa turned away, her heart heavy.

A while later, Ronon, Lyssa and Rodney stood before the stone pillar and Rodney began to re-arrange the blocks so that they were in reverse.

"Let's hope this works", Lorne whispered to Teyla who couldn't agree more. The last few weeks had been a total nightmare for everyone.

"Are you ready?", Rodney asked and Lyssa and Ronon merely nodded.

"Ok then, here goes…..see you on the other side, so to speak", Rodney said smiling at them as he pushed the last block into its place.

Suddenly the light that had caused their memory loss shot out from the top of the pillar, split into two beams and hit Ronon and Lyssa in the centre of their foreheads.

The others watched on, their fingers and everything else crossed, praying this worked.

Finally the light went out and Ronon and Lyssa dropped to the floor.

Everyone gathered around them but Ellie and Sheppard hung back, uncertain as to whether they should go near their respective other-half's.

"Has it worked?", Rodney gushed, glancing from Ronon to Lyssa who were rubbing their foreheads as though they had major headaches.

"Well?", Rodney prompted again when he got no response.

Slowly Ronon looked up and over Rodney's head, his eyes locked with Ellie's.

"Yeah….it worked", he said gruffly and Ellie almost fainted with relief.

"Lyssa, what about you?", Rodney asked and she looked up at him, refusing to let her eyes search for Sheppard as she said.

"Yes. I remember everything".

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Love Under Pressure**

**Date : 06 June 2007**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 10 of 10**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter/Ronon Dex/Dr. Ellie Harrison-Dex**

**Archiving : None**

**Warning : Some sexual content, possible swearing.**

**Spoilers : This story follows on from Love Can't Hide.**

**Feedback : Yes**

**Disclaimer : Only Ellie is mine, Stargate/Atlantis and all their characters are not. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and comes from her stories Behind The Mask and Reunions.**

**Summary : When an accident causes Ronon and Lyssa to forget the past few years how will Ellie cope seeing her husband, Ronon, loving Lyssa and how will Sheppard react when he sees Lyssa kissing Ronon?**

**Thanks to Kazavid for all her help and ideas for this Chapter - her input into this last part was greater than mine.**

* * *

When they returned to Atlantis, everyone was subdued.

Ronon and Ellie hardly talked and Lyssa seemed to keep her distance from Sheppard.

Seeing how Sheppard had been acting with Ellie made Lyssa aware of how easy it was for him to move on to the next woman who took his fancy.

Lyssa wasn't like that, and she couldn't stay around to watch it.

She waited a day or two till she was with Lorne's team and then she made her move.

"Lyssa come on", Ellie turned to look at Lyssa and knew something was wrong as soon as she saw the pained look on her face.

"I'm not coming", Lyssa told her.

"What are you talking about?", Ellie asked.

"I mean I'm not going back to Atlantis", Lyssa replied.

"Why not?", Ellie asked.

"Because I have nothing to go back for", Lyssa said.

"You have John, and your friends..." , Ellie began but Lyssa cut her off.

"No, I don't have John and as for friends...", she trailed off as Ellie butted in.

"Look those little scenes you saw between John and I, they were just pretend. They were supposed to make you jealous".

"You mean you deliberately set out to hurt me and cause pain?", Lyssa asked staring at her incredulously.

"Well...", Ellie couldn't answer because when put that way, that's exactly what it was.

"Do you think I or Ronon deliberately did anything to cause you pain? Do you think we pretended not to remember you so as to cause you pain?", Lyssa asked hotly.

Ellie blushed, then paled when she realised exactly how her and Sheppard's behaviour had been viewed by Lyssa and possibly Ronon too.

"Look just come back and see how things go, if you still want to leave then you still can", Ellie argued.

"Sorry, but I can't do that", Lyssa told her.

"What are you doing?" Lorne shouted over and came back to see what was up.

Ellie told him and he tried to persuade Lyssa to come back but she refused.

She took her flak jacket off and gave it to Ellie along with her guns and the IDC.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked her.

"Home,", Lyssa replied stiffly, beginning to walk away.

"Please Lyssa come back", Ellie called but Lyssa only turned around to say,

"Ellie don't come back through the Gate because as soon as you go I'll be dialling out, so I won't be here if you do come back".

ooOoo

When they returned back to Atlantis, Lorne informed Weir that Lyssa had gone.

"Hey how did it go, no problems I hope?" Sheppard asked coming over to Lorne and Ellie, his eyes looking around. He noticed the flak jacket on the desk along with the guns and the IDC, but he could see that they all had their stuff still with them.

When he looked at Ellie he could see how upset she was.

"Ellie, is something wrong?" he asked, knowing it was something to do with Lyssa.

"She wouldn't come back with us," Ellie told him and he now knew for definite that it was definitely about Lyssa.

"Why.…?", he asked.

"What we did, the little jealousy scenes, they really hurt her. And when she found out that we'd only done it to make her and Ronon jealous she couldn't understand why we'd deliberately do something like that", Ellie replied miserably.

Ronon who had come up behind them, grimaced. He knew how Lyssa felt, he'd felt it himself.

"You only have yourself to blame", Ronon told Sheppard.

Sheppard spun around and stared at Ronon.

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked Ellie.

"When I asked her, she said she was going home", Ellie told him.

Sheppard frowned and looked at Ronon questioningly.

"Do you know where she's talking about?", he asked.

"The only place Lyssa calls home is her own planet. But there's nothing there, not any more", Ronon told him.

"Any where else she'd go?", Sheppard asked.

"She'd go to where she feels safe and the only other place I know of is with Sean" Ronon replied.

"Can you take me there?", Sheppard asked him, watching Ronon hesitate.

"Just to see if she's alright", Sheppard told him.

"Fine", Ronon replied. He also wouldn't mind checking that Lyssa was ok. He hadn't expected her to just up and leave. He thought she may have told him her plans.

ooOoo

"She was here, but she only picked up some stuff and then she left", Sean told Ronon, frowning at him.

"Whatever you did to her must have been pretty bad, I've never seen Lyssa looking so upset," Sean remarked harshly, still looking at Ronon.

"Not me, him," Ronon put Sean right.

Sean glared at Sheppard who looked away from him, feeling like a total bastard.

"Did she say where she was going?" Ronon asked.

"Home, that's the only thing she said when I asked her myself".

ooOoo

**Planet Calestra**

"Nobody lives here any more", Ronon told Sheppard as they came through the Stargate.

It was absolutely freezing and Sheppard zipped his jacket up.

Sheppard looked at the surrounding area It was desolate and harsh, any buildings had been razed to the ground either by the Wraith or the elements. He followed Ronon and wondered how any one could survive here.

After walking for over an hour Ronon led him to a cave, inside the cave Ronon saw the supplies that Lyssa had gotten off Sean and the fire that had been built up and left burning.

He dropped his pack down and waited for Lyssa to come back.

"So where do you think she is?" Sheppard asked.

"Probably getting as much fire wood as she can", Ronon replied.

ooOoo

Lyssa was coming back when she saw the movement by the cave entrance. She quickly darted back and waited.

Then she saw Sheppard and Ronon and she slipped back further, she was not going to go back while they were there. She grimaced when she realised that she didn't have a thick warm coat on. She'd only gone for more wood and hadn't intended to stay outside long.

But she'd rather freeze than go back in there where he was.

It was getting dark and Lyssa moved between a large tree and the rock face wedging herself in to try and keep out of the blistering cold wind.

She was freezing and to make things worse it started to snow. She pulled her jacket up around her face and leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep so she didn't have to feel the cold any more.

ooOoo

"Do you think something has happened to her?" Sheppard asked.

"No I think she knows we're here and that's why she won't come back", Ronon sighed, he had an idea she might do something like this.

"Damn it why is she doing this?" Sheppard shouted.

"What did you think would happen after your little scenes with Ellie? You took a wild animal and coaxed it into trusting you and then you deliberately hurt it. You won't get her to trust you again so easily, that is if you ever do", Ronon told him.

Ronon stood up and moved to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?", Sheppard asked.

"To look for her", Ronon replied.

"I'll come...", Sheppard began.

"No you stay here just in case she comes back", Ronon told him even though he knew she wouldn't come back if she saw Sheppard.

Ronon didn't have much to track as the snow had covered everything. He tried to remember anywhere she might be, but couldn't. It was pretty dark and he was having a hard time seeing any thing. He was just about to head back to the cave when he saw the dark shadow against the wall. It was Lyssa, wedged in between the tree and the rock, he didn't know if she was alive or dead, she wasn't moving.

"Damn it", he cursed as he tried to feel a pulse, but it was so cold and her skin was like ice so he couldn't detect anything.

"Ronon, what is it?", Sheppard asked when he heard Ronon curse through the radio.

"I found Lyssa", Ronon told him.

"Is she...is she alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't feel a pulse, she's too cold", Ronon answered.

Fifteen minutes later Ronon came through the cave entrance carrying Lyssa, wrapped in his coat. He laid her down and tried again to feel a pulse.

Sheppard was in shock and could only stand there and stare as Ronon checked her over. She was extremely pale and he couldn't see any movement. Couldn't even see if she was breathing.

"There's a faint pulse. We need to get her temperature back up", Ronon told him.

Sheppard threw a couple of thick blankets on the floor near the fire and a couple more ready to throw over the top of her. He glanced at Ronon and saw him stripping her outer clothes off.

He felt a pang of jealousy at how easily Ronon did this. When she was wearing just a bra and panties, Ronon laid her on the blankets and Sheppard threw the other blankets over the top of her.

Ronon looked at Sheppard and grimaced.

"Fine I'll do it myself, seeing as you're not up to it" he bit out.

Sheppard frowned and wondered what was wrong with Ronon. He watched as he took his top off and then began unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?", Sheppard finally asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to warm Lyssa up, since you can't", Ronon told him harshly.

"What do you mean, I can't?", Sheppard asked angrily.

"Blankets alone won't keep her alive, she needs body heat", Ronon told him.

Sheppard then realised what Ronon was talking about.

"I'll do it", he told Ronon, who hesitated and looked at him.

"You're sure? I mean it's no hardship for me to look after her", Ronon said sarcastically.

Sheppard glared at him, then stripped down to his boxers. He hesitated for a second before sliding under the thick covers with Lyssa. He shivered as he came in to contact with her, she was still ice cold. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his body against her, pressing as much of his body against her as he could.

He closed his eyes trying to block out what he'd almost lost, still could lose he thought as he shivered at how cold she still was.

He pressed his face against her cheek.

After a while he could feel her skin warming up. His own body relaxed once her skin lost the coolness.

He rolled on to his back and pulled her with him, pressing her against his side.

He was dozing when he felt her arm slide over his chest, her head moving to rest on his shoulder and her leg came across his hips.

He could feel her breath on his chest, tickling against his skin. He fell asleep, feeling a little more at ease. When he woke a while later he was alone.

He sat up and looked around.

"Ronon, she's gone," Sheppard shouted over to Ronon.

Ronon just pointed to the back of the cave. Sheppard looked and saw her wrapped in Ronon's long coat, leaning against the cave wall, her knees drawn up against her chest.

"Lyssa", he said her name as though he expected her to vanish before his eyes.

He went to get up, then realised he was still only wearing his shorts and he pulled a blanket around himself as he went across to where she was sitting.

"Why'd you leave Atlantis…..you didn't even give me a chance to talk to you properly?", he said and Lyssa didn't look at him straight away.

She was trying to steel her defences against her feelings for him.

When she had awoken earlier, sprawled across his body she had realised just how deeply she still loved him. But he had hurt her. Badly. He had moved on so quickly from their relationship that he couldn't possibly have had any real feelings for her.

"I wanted to be on my own", she replied eventually, risking a glance at him.

"You're going to come back with us though right? We have to at least talk….alone", Sheppard said, glancing round at Ronon who wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he was listening to their conversation.

"No….I'm not coming back with you and anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Ronon", Lyssa replied stiffly and Sheppard stared at her.

"But Lyssa…", he began but she stood and moved away from him.

"I don't want to come back to Atlantis. There's nothing for me there".

Sheppard stood and moved closer to her but she just glared at him.

"You won't change my mind so don't waste your breath", she said but Sheppard shifted a little closer.

"How can you say there's nothing for you on Atlantis? You've made it your home, you have made some friends and there's……us", he ventured but Lyssa laughed harshly.

"Us? There is no us. You broke it off with me so that you could move on to Ellie, remember?".

"Ellie and I…", Sheppard began but she cut him off angrily saying,

"I don't want to know….I just want you to leave".

"But I don't want you to be alone", Sheppard said but she moved again, closer to Ronon this time though.

"I don't care what you want right now John", Lyssa said then turned to Ronon.

"Would you just get him out of here?", she asked and Ronon nodded.

Lyssa went to take his coat off but he stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep it", he said gruffly.

"But you'll be cold on the way back", Lyssa protested.

"You'll need it more than me", Ronon replied.

Sheppard began to dress, not that he wanted to leave but walking around in his boxers and a blanket didn't make him feel in control of the situation.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us. I care about you too", Ronon said quietly and Lyssa smiled at him.

"I'm sure and I'll miss you but I can't be around him right now", Lyssa replied and Sheppard glanced at them as he pulled his T-shirt on over his head.

"You know where I am if you ever need me", Ronon said pulling Lyssa into his arms and she nodded against his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

Part of her wished she could ask him to stay with her for companionship but she knew he wouldn't leave Atlantis now that he had Hope to consider.

They pulled apart and Ronon began to exit the cave.

"Time to go", he called to Sheppard who moved closer to Lyssa.

"Please come with us", he tried again but Lyssa shook her head, quietly determined to not cave in.

"Lyssa…", Sheppard began.

"Just go…..please", Lyssa said and he had no option but to do as she asked.

ooOoo

Ronon and Sheppard came back through the gate to find Ellie waiting for them with Weir.

"I take it Lyssa didn't want to return", Weir said and Sheppard shook his head, looking extremely defeated.

"I told her she could contact me here anytime if she needed to", Ronon said and Weir nodded.

"Of course, that's fine".

As they went their separate ways, Ellie followed Ronon.

"I'm sorry Lyssa didn't want to come back", she said and Ronon looked at her.

"Are you?", he asked, his tone cold.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?", Ellie asked.

"I don't know, maybe it would interfere with your relationship with Sheppard", Ronon said, raising an eyebrow at her sarcastically and Ellie's heart filled with dread.

"I don't have a relationship with Sheppard", she said quietly and Ronon turned away from her.

"Whatever. I'll be by to pick up Hope later", he said walking a little quicker and Ellie dropped back, knowing he didn't want her to follow him.

She wanted to make things right with him but he didn't seem interested. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, praying that she hadn't ruined things totally between them.

He'd forgive her for what she'd done. He had to.

The End

The story will continue here on Fanfiction under the title Love Prevails, written by Kazavid and me, ElaineDex.


End file.
